Sitting on a bench with Lyra
by feargamer
Summary: A man sitting on a bench with Lyra. While he waits, things got out of control. Short story.


*Cough*

*Clear throat*

A young man, tall as 5 foot 10 walked until he reached his destination. A white wooden bench. He sat down, relaxed. He crossed his feet with his leather shoes and swiped his pants on his left thigh. He inhaled through his nose and exhaled.

"What a nice day." He thought as he looked at the taxi sign on the side of the bench.

"Ponies, ponies, ponies. Been here for 10 days and people are already greeting me nicely after the awkward looks. Still getting them though." He pondered. "Oh, I forgot. Ponies are not people." He then went disgust. "God, I hate saying ponies. Get me out of here already."

He glanced left and saw pegasi foals playing on the path with their mothers, heading towards Ponyville. He thought more. "How did I got into this world again?" Flashback came into his mind.

"Yes, finally! The air conditioner is fixed." His flashback self said. "Now lets see if it works." He pressed the power button and it clicked. Nothing happened.

"Weird. It was working not too long ago." Suddenly, behind him something bright illuminated the room. "Huh?" He glanced back. By then, the light sucked the air and he felt the light pulling him.

"What the?" He grabbed the table but moments later, he lost grip and he quickly got sucked into the light.

"Oh sh-!" After the light disappeared, the air conditioner turned on.

As the flashback ended on his mind, he spoke to himself. "Ugh, that purple pony. Doing freaky deaky spells." He sighed heavily and shook his head. During that, he saw a glimpse of minty green color. He balked back and quirked his head, startled by a pony sitting on a bench next to him.

A pony looked straight but then turned to look at the human. She stared, which made him feel awkward.

"Um. Hello?" He greeted awkwardly to the pony. There was no reply. The human sat up straight and slouched after that. The awkwardness continued. They both looked straight. Not a word was said.

 _"Okay, that was weird."_ The human thought. He looked at the pony again and noticed she was getting close. He bounced to the side to move away. The pony bounced on the side also. Again, the human bounced and the pony did the same. Now he was at the edge of the bench and the pony took one last large bounce which she landed next to him. Very close. The human felt uncomfortable. So he got up but stopped by a forceful tug on the arm. Shocked, he forcefully sat down and the minty green pony's horn glowed.

"What the!? Hey!" The human exclaimed. The aura coming from the pony's horn glowed from his body. The pony hugged the human's arm, caressing it softly.

"Would you stop!" The human shouted. The pony's eyes narrowed and the aura snapped out. "I don't know what you are, but you are getting into my personal space. I'm leaving." He started to walk away from the bench. But suddenly, he felt his arm being tug again. He turned his head to see and saw the pony pouting and used her puppy eyes. "What are you doing?" He stared. "Stop!" The pony continued to pout and puppy eye him. "Dude that's creepy."

After a short moment, he spoke. "If I stay here, you would stop?" The pony nodded her head. "Fine." The pony squealed in delight which startled him, again. The pony bear-hugged the human around the torso and seized.

"Ah! Okay not so hard." The human spoke. He raised his eyebrow. The pony heavily sniffed his shirt and breathed out. She then let go of him. The human felt the lungs free as he breathed in. Suddenly, he heard another sniff from the pony. He looked up and saw her sniffing his hair.

"What the!? How did you get from there that quickly!?" He questioned himself. The pony dropped down behind the bench. The human looked down and saw no pony. He turned around and yelped. The pony stood there in front of him.

"How are you doing that?" The human asked. The pony suddenly licked his face. "Ugh! Ew!" He wiped the slime off his face with his arm. The slime blinded him until he wiped the slime off. Angry, he glanced around to find the pony but the pony wasn't there.

"Where are you little-." His vein popped out from his head. Out of nowhere, a pie flew towards him and *Splat* right on his face. He stood there letting the pie substances slide off his face. He shook his head while pieces on the pie started flying. He stuck his tongue out and licked the pie on his lips. Savoring the flavor, his eyes dilated and left his mouth open. The pony popped up out of nowhere and noticed the human not moving a muscle. The pony waved her hoof in front of his face. Still nothing happened. The pony bolted out into the outskirts and disappeared. A pony wearing a taxi uniform carrying a carriage with another pony looked at the human with great curiosity. As the pony that rode the carriage got off, it spoke.

"What is that?" It said in a feminine voice.

The pony carrier replied back with a masculine voice. "Don't know. Should back away. You'll never know what it will do." With that, he left. The female pony stared at the human for a moment until curiosity got the best of her. She slowly walked closer to the human, putting her head low and peered. The closer she gotten, the more she felt frighten. The human still in the moment of what he tasted. Not moving his spot at all, like a statue. As the pony got close enough, she lifted her hoof to touch the living statue. What she didn't notice was a minty green pony that stood behind her.

*Poke*

The mint green pony poked her flank.

The mare that was about to touch the human shot up in the air screaming on top of her lungs. It scared her so much, there was a brick on the ground. She zoomed out in mid-air until she was gone.

The minty green mare shrugged off of what just happened and started to use her magic. She levitated a bucket full of water on top of the human's head. She dumped all the water out of the bucket and threw the bucket out of the way.

"What, where, why, what happened?" The human asked the mare.

5 minutes later…

The man sat down tapping his knees with his leg. "So bored." He looked around. "Where is that pie again." He saw the pony again. This time she offered ice cream to him while she had hers. "Oh cool. Thanks. Getting a little hungry. Um where did you get this?" The pony pointed her hoof to a pink pony with an ice cream. The man looked and saw the pink pony riding the ice cream cart. The cart ran fast, causing the pink pony to "WEEEEEEE!" in excitement.

"Oh…" The man went dumbstruck. He observed his ice cream. It was green, the cone was sugar cone, and it had no sprinkles. He stuck his tongue out and licked the ice cream. A few seconds of silence, his face went disgusted. He spat the ice cream out and spoke.

"Ew. It's grass flavored!?" He spat more. He accidently threw the ice cream on the ground which caught on the cart's wheels. The pink pony noticed that she lost control of the cart.

"Uh oh." The pink pony gulped.

The minty green pony giggled at his antics. "Okay. Never again." He glared at her. "You could've told me what flavor it was." Then he raised his eyebrow. "You know, you never talked. Why is that?"

As the pony raised her hoof and opened her mouth, the pink pony that was riding the cart screamed. "LOOK OUUUUUUUT!"

The human looked in defeat. "Why me."

*BAM*

…

*Groaning in pain* "Ow. I feel like I hit a bus." The human that was getting a major headache said. The groan echoed in a large room.

"He's waking up girls! Just in time."

"Oh dear. The clothes still looks horrid! Are those stains!?"

"Rarity, now is not the time ta talk about clothin'. What matters now is what's important."

"Okay, before he's 20% cooler. Now he's not. Come on twilight. Is he going to turn into a vicious monster!?"

"Vicious monster? Oh my. I hope he doesn't."

"No pony is- No one is going to be a monster."

"Ooh, ooh!"

"No Pinkie, put your hoof down."

As the mumbles went on, the man saw a familiar minty green color staring at him close. When his vision cleared he quickly balked back, startled of how close she was. "Woah!? W-Where am I? Am I in Antlerlot?" All the pony stared at him until the orange pony with blonde mane and tail spoke.

"Ya see Pinkie. Ya broke him!"

"Well I couldn't stop! Sorry!"

The man saw the pink pony and quickly recognized her. "You." He growled. He felt the throbbing pain. He touched his head, closed his eyes, and tried to ease the pain.

"Easy partner." The orange pony said with her strong southern accent. Pinkie popped out and back in the room now with a cannon with her.

"Pinkie, why did you bring a cannon with you?" A sky blue pony with rainbow-colored mane and tail asked. After she said that, Pinkie pulled the string from the cannon and confettis, smoke, things that somehow fit inside the cannon, all came out from Pinkie's cannon.

"Ta da!" Pinkie gestured.

"Uhh…" The man went speechless, dumbstruck of what just happened in front of his eyes.

"It's a sorry party!" Pinkie happily said. But then she frowned. "You don't like?"

A maple-colored see-through mist came out of a pie and went in the man's nostrils. He sniffed and his eyes dilated. "Is that apple pie?" He asked. He ran so fast he defied physics as he stopped. Then he gobbled up the apple pie on his face. All the ponies stared at the man in disbelief.

…

In a room filled with ponies, a cool-looking purple and green dragon, and a man all stayed back from a spinning portal that was in front of them.

"It's done." A purple pony with wings and horn said. "Again sorry that I sent you here. It won't ever happen again."

"Finally." The man stood in front of the portal. "You sure it will take me home?"

"Of course!"

"I guess this is goodbye then." The man heard a whimper. He glanced and saw the minty green pony staring at him with her eyes watery. Concerned, he walked away from the portal and took a knee to meet the eye level.

"Why are you crying?" The pony gave sniff as a response.

"Is it because I'm leaving?" He continued to ask with deep concern. The pony nodded. A tear fell from her right eye. The man noticed it and wiped her tear with his left hand.

"There is no need to cry. We only met today." He thought. " _We literally met today and she is already crying!? That is so dramatic… Then again, I won't be seeing her again. I guess she considered me as a friend… And a friend is leaving… Forever."_

The man sighed and noticed the light reflecting from his dollar necklace. He grabbed his necklace with a firm grip and took it off over his head.

"Here, have this to remember me by." He put the dollar necklace over her head. "Even though I got it from a 99 cents store that cost… 99 cents and I could buy it again, I'm giving you this."

The pony's tears fell more and her lips trembled in sadness. Suddenly she hugged him. Surprised, he hesitantly hugged back.

" _Holy cow she is soft like a plushy!"_ He said in his mind.

"Thank you."

The man's eyes went wide. The minty green finally spoke. The last two words he will ever hear from her.

"*Cry hysterically* This is so sad. WAAAAA-!" Pinkie cried. The others cried with her.

Except the purple pony. "But you just met her!?"

Pinkie's sudden long forelegs grabbed the purple pony. "You don't understand Twilight!" Pinkie cried on Twilight's shoulder.

"I clearly don't." Twilight answered.

…

"Okay, I'm ready." The man said as he got ready to jump through the portal.

"Goodbye human. See you later."

"Goodbye ape."

"Goodbye bipedal… Whatever you are."

"Bye njihohoin gg in farm blah eh *?*"

They all said in unison except the mint green pony. She smiled and waved.

"Spike." Twilight scolded him. Spike cringed.

"One more thing." The man gestured.

"What?" Twilight responded.

"Can I have more apple pie?"

"Good bye." Twilight pushed him in the portal.

"WOAH!" As soon as he went through the portal, he blacked out.

…

The man jolted up from his bed. His body felt like it was made of jelly. His head spun around like a tornado. He glanced around while his vision started to clear. "I'm back home? I'm back home! Yeeeesssss!"

He noticed how cold the air was. "The air conditioner! It works!" He said while the air conditioner blasted cold air in the vent. He looked outside and saw his own kind walking on the sidewalk. That was enough to prove that he was back. Then suddenly, he felt sad.

"Wow. I missed them already." He turned to head to the bathroom but stopped when he saw the familiar color.

Mint green.

A pony waved at him with her realistic foreleg and smiled with her realistic lips. The man stared for a moment.

Then he fainted.

The end


End file.
